1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the distribution of electronic files.
2. Related Art
Electronic communication is the backbone of the corporate community and now plays a major role in every aspect of life outside of work. The modern corporate employee becomes increasingly tied to work product generated on computers and computing devices. In most cases, the electronic work product must be shared across computing networks. Yet, prior communication networks handle files in a rigid, inflexible manner.